


Tastes Better On You

by FangQueen



Series: Daily Deviant's 11th Birthday Bash [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Divergent, Food smut, M/M, Marauders' Era, The boys are 17, Underage Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: “Mmm, see, I was right: it does taste better on you.”





	Tastes Better On You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant’s Birthday Party in March-April of 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/), for the [Dirty Drabble/Drawble Days](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/693449.html?view=14006473#t14006473) portion of the fest, in response to the prompt for Day 2: ice cream/I scream.

Slick sweat pooling along the bridge of his nose made his glasses slide down just far enough to leave his vision blurry, but James couldn’t be arsed to fix them. His hands were too busy fisting great tufts of Sirius’ hair as he desperately tried not to thrust into his mouth. It was a sweltering summer day, and Florean Fortescue’s was booming as a result. He was sure his manager was going to come looking for him any minute.

“Mmm, see, I was right: it does taste better on you.” The boy on his knees allowed another drop from his rapidly melting cone to land on James’ already sticky cock, before engulfing it once again and swirling in his tongue in a way that made a guttural noise burst from the other’s throat.

“S-someone might hear us,” James panted once he’d regained enough of his faculties.

“Only if I make you scream,” Sirius answered with a cheeky wink. Because he fully intended to do so, and James knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
